1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of pet restraints in general, and in particular to a new type of double lead leash construction for walking a pair of dogs.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,632,234; 4,879,972; 5,852,988; and 5,901,668, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse double lead leash constructions.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical leash arrangement that allows two dogs to be walked or exercised at the same time without the leads becoming tangled with one another.
As anyone who owns a pair of dogs is all too painfully aware, the act of walking two dogs at the same time can become a bothersome chore due to the tendency of the dogs to cross over each others line of travel, resulting in the dog owner constantly having to untangle the leads.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved double lead leash construction that virtually eliminates the lead tangling problem encountered with other double lead leash arrangements, and the provision of such an arrangement is the stated objective of the present invention.
Briefly stated, the double lead leash construction that forms the basis of the present invention comprises in general, a pair of lead units operatively connected both to one another, as well as to a spreader unit and a central shaft unit which is adapted to be connected to a variety of conventional control units.
As will be explained in greater detail further on in the specification, both the spreader unit and the central shaft unit form the heart of this invention and comprise general rigid structural members that allow the flexible lead units to rotate relative to a selected conventional handle control unit in a controlled swiveling fashion that effectively prevents the lead units from becoming tangled up with one another.